pixels_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction: Babarovich Academy
Babarovich Academy is a very selective private middle school for grades 6 - 8. 13-year-old Severa McCaustland is among one of the many students attending. This story focuses on her daily life in the school. Chapter 1 Hello! I'm Severa, and I'm 13 years old and an eighth grader at Babrovich Academy. It is a private school in Flipper City that only accepts the best of the best. Since I live about 6 hours away from the place, I, like other students who live far away from here, have their own dorm. We can't mix genders in our rooms, which means there can only be one gender in each room, and each student shares their dorm with three others. Not only are we monitored on who we interact with, we also have to join a club by the end of the first week of school, which respectively center around debating, learning Arabic, the school's band, sewing, chess, drama and tech. This also includes the student council, which I am a part of. If we're listening to music, we can't use headphones, which means if one student wants to listen to music, we all have to listen to whatever is playing. If we complain about it, the student has to shut it off, which is very unfair on their behalf. ---- Today is the final day of school before Christmas break. I rose up from the bamboo memory foam mattress, and pulled down my silk lavender Prada duvet. As I climbed down my bunk bed, I put on my pink aloe-infused slippers, and knelt down to my seafoam and marl VS Pink schoolbag and dug out my schedule. My eyes shot to "DAY 6", as the school follows a 6-day schedule, and it is the 6th day today. Babarovich Academy DAY 6 1. English 8:30 - 9:15 (Ms. Pletka) 2. Advisory 9:15 - 9:25 (Ms. Aguiwa) 3. Mathematics 9:25 - 9:50 (Mr. Hart) 4. Social Studies 9:50 - 10:30 (Mr. Yaccus) 5. French 10:30 - 11:00 (Mrs. Shell) 6. Science 11:00 - 11:50 (Mr. Hand) 7. Lunch 11:50 - 12:50 8. Art 1:00 - 2:00 (Ms. Riccio) 9. Gym 2:00 - 2:55 (Mr. Littledeer) Within a 2-hour timeframe, we are expected to wake up, take a shower, brush our teeth and wash our face, get dressed, eat breakfast and get prepared for class. It is currently 5:45 am, so I have lots of time. I walked to the bathroom (every dorm has its own bathroom), and stepped into the shower. I adjusted the water and immediately started lathering on some Frederic Fekkai into my naturally curly red hair, washed my body with Philosophy Madagascar vanilla shower gel, and when I was done, I dryed myself off with a light blue towel, and wrapped myself in a suede Saint Laurent jacket. I blow-dryed my hair and tied it into a half-bun, and put on my uniform. Every student in the school must wear a uniform, even the teachers. The male uniform is a navy blue and black blazer with a goldish-yellow shirt, as well as a black and gold-striped tie. On the blazer, the school's initials and crest, monogrammed in gold. It also comes with black slacks and brown dress shoes. The female uniform consists of the same thing as the males, but the black slacks are cut in favor of a black dress cut near the middle of our knees, with a gold stripe at the bottom. It also requires white knee socks and black slip-on dress shoes. I walked with my dorm mates, Sharmaine, Cayley and Lea to our first class of the day - English. Now, let me tell you something about English. It is arguably the worst class in the school, and many students agree with that statement. But why, you ask? Our English teacher, Ms. Pletka is completely careless and very passive-agressive, especially with the male students. Not only that, she is 42 years old but still thinks she is 20, and dresses like someone in their early 20's as well. She also tries way too hard to be "hip" with the kids in her class and often uses Internet lingo, such as "swag" and the like. She thinks she's being funny and connecting with the students, but everyone in the room, me included, think it is pathetic and nothing more than a cry for help. We walked into the class and sat next to eachother. Unfortunately, we arrived with barely any time to spare, which sucks. I was really looking forward to gossiping and the other things we usually do. Lea and I sighed in unision as Ms. Pletka got up from her seat. "Good morning, class!" she said in an overly-cheery tone, dressed like some sort of Instagram fashion model. "Today, I decided that since it is the last day of school, I will not give you any school work today, so you guys can do whatever you want. Yes, you can even go on your phones." Sharmaine, Cayley, Lea and I all dug out our phones from our backpacks and began checking our social medias, checking out our subject grades, texting our families, playing games, and taking selfies. We were having a lot of fun together. We posted about 3 of the selfies on Snapchat, and got a response from a boy named Kyle, which said we looked "cute", accompanied with a lot of heart emojis. He was sitting in the corner with his friends, yelling like morons about absolutely nothing. Something about "WOAH! YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!". I try not to say anything too negative about him because Lea, oversensitive as she is, has a huge crush on him. She always says she will ask him out, but never acts on it. About 30 minutes passed, and we were allowed to leave. As I said goodbye to Sharmaine and Lea, Cayley and I were off to advisory. A lot of people claim advisory is boring, but that's because they are almost always assigned to boring advisory groups. In Cayley and I's case, advisory isn't bad as others make it out to be, because we have the home ec teacher for advisory. We basically cook our own desserts and play on the laptops there. I can't help but feel sorry for Sharmaine and Lea, they both have Mr. Littledeer, the gym teacher, for advisory. From what I heard, all they do is play basketball. At advisory, Cayley and I attempted to bake cupcakes, but couldn't finish them because we only have advisory for 10 minutes every day.